Random Perk Bottle
Random Perk Bottle, or more commonly known as Mystery Cola or simply the Bottle, is a Power-Up featured in the Zombies maps Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, Moon and Die Rise. It appears as a glowing bottle similar to a Perk-A-Cola or Molotov Cocktail. The Random Perk Bottle power-up gives all living players a random perk that appears on the map for free. During Space Monkey rounds in Ascension, monkeys will attempt to destroy the Perk-a-Cola Machines. If all of the monkeys are killed without touching a perk machine, the player will be awarded with a Perk Bottle along with Max Ammo. In Call of the Dead, the Bottle, alongside a Death Machine or Wunderwaffe DG-2 (depending on if the player has completed Original Characters Trapped), appears if George A. Romero is neutralized with any weapon excluding the Pack-A-Punched V-R11. In Shangri-La, a Random Perk Bottle is only attainable by allowing a Zombie Monkey to take a Max Ammo power-up. Do note that the power-up must be a Max Ammo originally, as changing to a Max Ammo with the use of another Monkey makes the Bottle not appear. The Random Perk Bottle will appear for a very short time before it switches to another power up in the cycle. Watching the cycle of the power-ups once through makes this significantly easier as the Bottle appears after the same power-up each time. The player should shoot the Monkey just as the power-up before the Random Perk Bottle is about to change. On Moon, the Random Perk Bottle can be obtained as one of the random power-ups that spawn on the Launch Pads. While the power-up is about to disappear the Random Perk Bottle will appear as the last power-up it changes to. It will only appear for a second, making it is extremely hard to obtain, especially since the Launch Pads send players in a random path. It also important to take note that the Bottle will not appear as the last random power-up on the Launch Pad every time. The same effect occurs via the Quantum Entanglement Device when thrown near a perk machine. However, a red Random Perk Bottle can also spawn, and once obtained by either a player or Zombie, it will cause every player to lose a random perk. In Die Rise, the Random Perk Bottle can be obtained by killing all the Minions on their given round with 100% accuracy. This is most commonly done with melee attacks by using Claymores, the Bowie Knife or Galvaknuckles. Missing a melee attack will not count as a miss, so the player does not have to be specifically accurate with melee. If any minion is shot once, bullets must be used for the duration of the round. If successful, the last Minion will drop the power-up along Max Ammo, similar to Space Monkeys. The Bottle is one of four ways to exceed the four perk limit, the others obtaining the Focusing Stone, completing Richtofen's Grand Scheme, throwing a QED near a perk machine, and with Tombstone Soda where the player must get four perks (Including Tombstone), bleed out, buy the remaining perks, and collect their tombstone. Trivia *It is possible to obtain all of the Perks on a map if the player obtains the Random Perk Bottle enough times. *This is the first power-up to not have any dialogue for obtaining, not being commented on by characters nor the Demonic Announcer, the second being the Power-Up spawned by the Tombstone perk. *In Solo, the Random Perk Bottle will not award the player any more Quick Revives once the machine has disappeared, even if the player has all other perks. Also, acquiring a Quick Revive from the Bottle counts towards the limit of three Quick Revives. This is true in all maps but Die Rise. Category:Power-Ups